Un attirant mensonge
by Psychose
Summary: Kuroko se rend compte qu'aller à Seirin n'est pas la meilleure décision qu'il ai prit dans sa vie. Surtout lorsque l'on est en fait une femme, invisible aux yeux de ses propres coéquipiers et que personne ne s'en rend compte, à l'exception de ses anciens partenaires. AkaKuro progressif Tetsu est un peu OC mais pour votre plus grand plaisir.
1. Une femme dans la peau d'un homme

Il était facile de berner Aida Riko. Tout d'abord car elle était assez présomptueuse pour croire que ses capacités étaient à leur apogée, mais aussi car elle était assez têtue pour faire de ses opinions, paroles d'Evangile. Le « hic » se résumait à une seule chose. Aida Riko s'était trompée. Pas une petite erreur passagère, sans conséquences, non, mais plutôt une indubitable source d'ennui si le secret était révélé.

Et ça Kuroko, Tetsuya ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Car malgré tout ses bons sentiments pour son équipe, leur révéler qu'il était en fait, une fille, dotée d'attribut tout spécialement féminin, une voix aigüe, et des petits problèmes tous les mois, serait en quelque sorte assez dur à exprimer. Depuis son arrivée à Seirin, il avait été dur de dissimuler à son équipe et ses proches, sa véritable nature. Grace à des bandages pour sa poitrine et des capacités de dissimulation très développer, il avait pu se faire passer pour un joueur de basket ball, aimant être plein de sueurs, cracher par terre et donner de grosses tapes dans le dos dès qu'un match était gagné_...__Hum hum_, Bon Kuroko n'avait jamais vraiment agit comme cela mais, il ou elle y travaillait dur. Son équipe n'y voyait que du feu. Surement car, il était dans sa personnalité même, quelqu'un de bizarre. Et que ses faux pas, d'ailleurs nombreux, des moments où il aurait pu révéler son secret , ne faisaient qu'alimenter un peu plus, le caractère très particulier de l'ombre de Seirin. Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait voulu pouvoir tout révéler à ses amis. Mais encore fallait il qu'elle se sente en confiance pour cela.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir s'appuyer sur eux, avoir des amis fidèles qui arrivaient à la « voir », qui ne dépendait pas d'elle lors d'un match, et qu'à la fin de celui-ci, lors d'une victoire , ils se serraient tous dans leurs bras, l'oubliant par la même occasion. Même Kagami une fois la victoire atteinte, laissait éclater son bonheur loin d'elle, rentrant chez lui après être passé aux vestiaires, l'air guilleret et oubliant son ombre. Il n'y avait que lors de défaites que Kuroko avait l'impression d'exister. Le regard noir de ses coéquipiers était un poison qui caressait sa peau telle une lame, pour montrer qu'il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Lui. Alors que le basket était un jeu d'équipe. Alors que lorsqu'il était question de Kagami et qu'il apprenait que le match qui allait se dérouler avait pour joueurs un de ceux de la Génération des Miracles, il essayait de se la jouer perso. Oubliant coéquipiers et ombre. Et Riko n'en tenait pas rigueur. Mais Tetsuya, pour ne pas abandonner ses promesses luttait pour rester aux côtés de cette équipe qu'elle avait idéalisée. Sa vie avec ses anciens coéquipiers était peut-être difficile vers la fin, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, pour jouer chacun pour soi, mais là bas, elle n'avait pas besoin de montrer sa présence à la fin d'un match pour qu'ils l'a remarquent.

Ce fut donc bien pensive que Kuroko Tetsu parti des toilettes pour hommes où elle s'était changée à la suite d'un entrainement intensif de sa coach. En sortant du gymnase, la pluie battait à tout rompre. Sans parapluie, la demoiselle commença à marcher la tête rentrée dans ses épaules comme si cela allait l'aider à échapper à l'averse qui se rependait sur ses cheveux courts, malgré elle. Car être un garçon aux yeux des gens, nécessitait d'avoir une panoplie de vêtements masculins, de sous-vêtements masculins mais aussi de la coupe de cheveux qui allait avec pour éviter que quelqu'un fasse le rapprochement.

Son corps était petit, et mince, ses hanches, plus arrondies que celles des hommes étaient masquées par l'uniforme masculin et sa poitrine... Ce n'était pas celles des tops modèles américains mais elle n'était pas non plus si petite que ça, et donc dure à dissimuler même avec les bandages qu'elle avait tous les jours sur elle. Ses jambes épilées ( elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester avec des poils toute sa vie) avaient été un sujet de moquerie pour ses équipiers qui l'avaient traitée d'imberbe, mais aussi de fillette. Cela avait bien fait rire Kagami surtout qui avait l'air d'un singe vu sa pilosité aux jambes.

« - Kurokochi ! S'écria une silhouette en face d'elle sous la pluie battante. Il ne fallait pas être devin, pour comprendre qui était la silhouette élancée s'avançant a grand pas d'elle.  
>-Kise-kun, bonjour. Répondit Kuroko<br>-Kurokochi est si froid avec moi ! Pleurnicha le blond.  
>-Kise s'il te plait ce n'est pas le moment.. Le mannequin l'a tirée de ses sombres pensées<br>-Ba qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Tetsu, t'a tes règles ? Lui posa le blond, l'air sincèrement.. comprehensif ?  
>- Idiot ! Non, je sors de l'entrainement et je suis crevée, et aussi, il pleut donc ça me soule. Et tu es là, tu cries, et ça me soule encore plus. Et avec tous ces connards qui me servent de coéquipiers, j'ai ma dose figure-toi !<br>- Oooh, si méchante ! C'est bien ce que je disais, t'a tes règles !  
>-La ferme ! »<p>

Tetsuya Kuroko était un homme chétif, dans la lune, et sans émotion. Tetsu Kuroko, son vrai nom était une femme assez ouverte, difficile à comprendre (comme toutes les femmes), montrant ses émotions aux peu de personnes qui l'a connaissait sous cette apparence, mais qui pouvait également utiliser la misdirection, bien que différemment. Si on ne remarquait jamais Tetsuya, et bien, on remarquait Tetsu, sauf si celle-ci ne le voulait pas. Son caractère bien que semblable a celui de son côté masculin était aussi très différent... Parfois elle s'y perdait elle-même. Mais bien que ces paroles à l'encontre de Kise soient dures, elle était vraiment heureuse de pouvoir lui parler sachant que la génération des Miracles étaient les seuls à connaitre son secret, et à l'accepter de bon cœur. Même lors de ses années de collège, elle avait joué en tant qu'homme, mais c'était fait immédiatement repéré par Akashi, qui avait su, des les premières minutes des sélections qu'elle était une femme.

« - Désolé, désolé ! Je te raccompagne Tetsu ? Comme ça, on pourra parler un peu, ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas retrouvé seuls tous les deux.  
>- Oui je veux bien Kise-kun »<p>

Le blond mit son parapluie au dessus de la tête de Tetsu et celle-ci se colla un peu vers lui, laissant leurs épaules en contact, marchant calmement, Kise relança la discussion.  
>« -Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive pour que tu sois de si mauvaise humeur ?<br>-Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai mes règles, contrai aussitôt Tetsu, sa mauvaise humeur toujours là.  
>-Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux.. Tu as quelque chose et tu ne veux pas me le dire. D'ailleurs, pour ta gouverne, même si ça a peut-être changé depuis le temps, on est tous au courant de quand tu as tes règles, qui se trouvent être le début du mois, et là on est le 23, donc ce n'est pas ça<br>-Tu sais que c'est légèrement inquiétant de savoir que tu te rappelles de quand sont mes règles ?  
>-Mais c'est Aominecchi qui l'a dit à tout le monde je te rappelle ! Geigna Kise<br>- Oui, et bien lui il est encore plus idiot que vous tous réunis, rougit Tetsu  
>-Oh mais elle ne serait pas gênée la princesse ? Parce qu'on discute de tes règles ou parce que on parle de Aominechi ? Souris le blond<br>-C'est juste gênant, baka !  
>- Si mignonne ! Tu devrais laisser pousser tes cheveux Tetsu-chan.<br>- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici Kise, souffla t'elle en touchant ses pointes. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas possible, bien que j'aimerai vraiment pouvoir être une femme de temps en temps..  
>-C'est ça qui te tracasse depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu as vraiment l'air d'un cadavre ambulant depuis tout à l'heure donc je me disais qu'il fallait que je vienne t'embêter un peu pour te redonner le moral !<br>-Cela en fait parti.. et hé ! Je ne ressemble pas à un cadavre !  
>- Tu es mignonne quand tu es contrarié, Tetsu-chan<br>-Tais-toi ! S'énerva Testu en rougissant quelque peu.  
>-Tetsu-chan a rougi, Testu-chan a rougit, Tetsu-chan , argh ! Kise venait de recevoir un coup de coude dans les côtes.<br>-Bien fait !  
>-'Tsu-chan, ça fait mal !<br>-Toujours en train de te plaindre  
>-C'est parce que tu m'envoies tout le temps bouler. Même avec tes amis de Seirin, et moi ça me rend malheureuuuuuuuux.<p>

Kise fit une tentative pour prendre la mignonne petite Testu, (de son point de vu, mais aussi celui de tous ceux de la Génération des Miracles) dans ses bras. Mais celle-ci utilisa la misdirection pour se retrouver à au moins 5m de là où était Kise, avec en prime le parapluie dans sa main.

-Arrgh mes cheveux ! Reviens Tetsu !  
>-Que si tu me supplies !<br>-Hein ? Hors de question ! Repliqua Kise, et il s'élança vers la maigre silhouette de Kuroko, avant de l'attraper et de la posée sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate. Il reprit ses droits sur son parapluie par la même occasion et continua a marcher comme si de rien n'était malgré le regard effaré des quelques passants qui courait pour se refugier vers l'abris le plus proche. Après avoir marché quelques minutes sous les protestations de Kuroko, Kise déposa son fardeau devant un grand portail noir en fer forgé avec une plaque désignant les propriétaires _«__Kuroko_ », suivi du blason de la famille. Pour avoir un blason, il fallait être des personnes importantes et respectées. C'est ce qu'étaient les parents de Kuroko, de grands dirigeants d'entreprises du domaine des nouvelles technologies, mais ils étaient également des diplomates, voyageant de pays en pays la plupart du temps, n'élevant quasiment pas leur enfant unique.

« -Terminus, tout le monde descend ! S'écria, joyeux, Kise  
>-Et bien..merci pour la ballade Kise-kun, au revoir, lui dit-elle en lui faisait un maigre sourire, et tandis qu'elle commençait à se retourner, Kise lui attrapa le bras.<br>-Attends ! Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, ne crois pas que je l'ai oublié. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire 'Tsu.. Lui demanda t-il avec une expression sérieuse, si rare sur son beau visage.  
>-Kise, ça fait trop mal...<br>-Qu'est ce qui fait mal Tetsu ? Se révolta le blond  
>-Les gens... Leur indifférence, le fait d'être un soi disant « homme », l'ignorance, et mes « amis » qui ne le sont pas. Ils ne savent pas qui je suis, et ils ne l'accepteraient pas. Qui voudrait d'une fille jouant au basket ? Alors que c'est mon rêve, ma passion ? Qui voudrait comprendre mes raisons ? Ils ne savent rien, et même si je leur disais, qu'est ce que cela changera ? Il ne me remarque pas, même quand la misdirection n'est pas en marche. Même quand ma personnalité, la vrai, réapparait, il ne le remarque pas, trop pressé à m'utiliser pour gagner un match et m'oublier dans un coin une fois la mission accomplie. Je n'en peux plus Kise de cette indifférence totale. Et de cette lumière qui est censée être la mienne !<br>-Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir vu tout ça avant Tetsu, mais rend toi à l'évidence, même si mes paroles te blessent. Tu n'auras qu'une seule lumière dans ce monde qui sera à ta hauteur, et elle se nomme Aomine Daiki. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, nous avons tous nos erreurs et malgré le fait que la Génération des Miracles se soit démantelé à cause des nos égos , _nous restons à jamais une équipe et tes__amis._ Nous sommes les seuls sur qui tu peux compter à n'importe quel moment. Alors ne nous oublie pas, car même si tu as essayé de chercher ailleurs ce que tu n'as pas eu avec nous, un esprit d'équipe complet et respectable, je suis navré de te dire que _Seirin__ne l'a pas non plus. »_

Suite à ces paroles, Kise se pencha vers la silhouette frêle de Kuroko et lui posa un baiser sur le front comme lors de leurs années de collège. Après une dernière caresse sur les cheveux et un regard vers ces yeux si bleus, embués de larmes de tristesse, frappé par cette vérité que Kuroko n'avait pas su identifier jusqu'à présent. Kise se retourna et parti laissant une Tetsu déboussolée devant son portail, le parapluie de Kise dans les mains.

Kise, dos à elle à présent se mordit la langue, détestant lui faire du mal, mais sachant que c'était une étape à franchir pour que celle-ci puisse se relever et continuer à avancer. Et ainsi pas à pas, pouvoir devenir plus grande.


	2. Blessures physiques et morales

Bonjour à tous, merci pour toutes vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir, pour ceux qui ont complimentés mon style d'écriture, je suis très flatée, c'est vrai que j'ai voulu que ma fanfic soit clairs, en montrant bien les sentiments des persos sans en faire trop. Bien entendu il y aura du suspens et tout ce que vous voulez, mais l'interet était de créer une fic de style « détente « si on peut dire, pas un Sherlock Holmes ni les 50 nuances de Grey. Bon même si je ne cache pas que quelques scènes viendront rejoindre les chapitres d'ici peu de temps.

J'adore aussi vos questions par mail, par review, mais personne ne m'a posée la question la plus importante . Peut-être parce qu'elle est logique, et que vous savez que je ne repondrais pas tout de suite. « Pourquoi Tetsu se travestit-elle ? » Vous comprendrez par petits bouts plus tard:)

J'avoue également que Tetsu va finir un peu OOC sur les bords, mais on ne pouvait pas faire de Kuroko , une fille , sans changer son caractère. Désolée à ceux qui ça déplairais. Et pour celui ou celle qui m'a demander d'où venez cette idée .. J'écris principalement ce que j'aimerais lire.. Donc voilà d'où ça viens.

Mot de fin : Je ne me rappelle jamais de ce que j'écris, quand j'ai de l'inspiration je remplis mes pages d'une traite, et lors de la correction, je redécouvre ce que j'ai écris. Par exemple, là tout de suite, je me rappelle vraiment pas du deuxième chapitre. Enfin j'ai la trame dans la tête, mais du coup , même pour moi c'est une lecture, avec (quasiment) autant de surprise que vous. Bref, je suis schizo. Encore merci !

Ps : J'ai un peu de mal avec mon vieux Pc, donc il y aura peut -être quelques espaces en trop etc.. ne m'en tenez en pas rigueur !

* * *

><p>Une semaine, c'était passé depuis la conversation de Tetsu et Kise. Une semaine interminable qui ne n'avait rien changé aux sentiments mitigés de la jeune fille. Elle était à la fois heureuse d'être un élément indispensable à Seirin, mais néanmoins, les joueurs de l'équipe ne lui faisaient pas de cadeaux. Chacun était fixé sur un but précis. S'améliorer pour battre la Génération des Miracles, oubliant qu'elle en faisait partie elle aussi. Pas qu'elle puisse se vanter d'être un monstre en ce qui concernait le basket, n'arrivant pas à mettre de paniers aussi facilement que ses amis, mais elle était quand même une joueuse reconnue par ses anciens coéquipiers, son talent, si s'en était un, étant spécial et jusqu'encore inconnu. À la NBA personne n'avait brillé pour son talent à « ne pas être là ». Elle avait lu il n'y a pas si longtemps dans la revue « BasketBall Tokyo » que pour être un grand joueur, les capacités seuls ne suffisaient pas. Il fallait être aussi charismatique pour entrainer les foules en délires dans un match et remonter le courage de ses coéquipiers.<p>

Mais qui ici, lui en avait vraiment laissé l'occasion. Elle était une ombre, faite pour l'anonymat et s'en accommoder plutôt bien. Pas besoins de ses foutaises sur la prestance et le charisme. Mais même lorsqu'elle voulait motiver ses coéquipiers, ceux-ci ne l'a regardait même pas, préférant écouter les hurlements de Riko ( de peur de recevoir un coup de pied) , et jeter des œillades à Kagami, s'assurant de l'état de l'As de Seirin.

Jamais à Teiko, il n'avait été question de ça malgré le jeu égocentrique de ses joueurs. Lorsqu'elle jouait, elle savait pertinemment que ses coéquipiers la « voyaient » dans la mesure du possible. Elle savait que ses balles seraient rattrapées, elle savait aussi que Daiki, tel le soleil qu'il était l'a masquait aux yeux de ses ennemis pour une victoire écrasante. Et elle savait aussi se faire écouter d'Akashi, lorsque celui-ci mettait un plan en place. Lorsqu'elle avait une idée, Akashi l'a regardait de ses yeux hétérochromes et lui faisait confiance. Alors si Akashi, l'homme qui avait le plus confiance en lui-même, lui permettait de s'exprimer, même si ses idées n'étaient pas aussi bonnes que les siennes, alors pourquoi Seirin, dont le quotient intellectuel de la totalité des joueurs ne dépassait même pas celui seul d'Akashi, n'essayait pas d'écouter, pour l'amour du ciel, de dieu, des arbres et du basket ses putains d'idées. Merde quoi !

Les journées de cour étaient donc interminables, étant ignorée par ses coéquipiers. Même Kagami qui était pourtant dans sa classe s'en allait parfois sans remarquer sa présence derrière lui. Et d'autre fois, il l'a recherchait comme un chien cherchant son os. Kagami était la personne la plus compliquée à comprendre dans la tête de la demoiselle. Tenait-il à elle ? Ou au contraire se servait-il d'elle comme les autres ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais ses désillusions l'a poussait à croire à la trahison de tout le monde. Peut-être criait-elle au loup trop vite concernant Kagami. Mais celui-ci ne faisait néanmoins aucun effort, et une discussion s'imposait peut-être malgré le caractère passif de Tetsuya Kuroko.

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de la première partie des cours et l'heure du déjeuner.

« -Oy ! Kuroko, viens par là on va bouffer ! S'écria Kagami  
>-Au moins, il ne m'a pas oublié, pensa Tetsu, J'arrive Kagami-kun ! Elle prit ses affaires et se précipita à sa suite, déterminer à comprendre les sentiments de son ami.<br>- On va sur le toit ? Demanda Kagami, J'ai pas envie de me retrouver devant une foule entière au self sans avoir une seule place de libre.  
>-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, Kagami-kun<br>-Ah au fait, il faut qu'on mette au point une nouvelle tactique pour le match de la semaine prochaine ! Dit le rouge en s'installant à même le sol. Kuroko fit de même.  
>Le prochain match était contre un petit lycée pas très côté, mais qui avait quelques bons joueurs tout de même. Kagami reprit là où il s'était arrêté, Kuroko ne répondant pas.<br>-J'avais pensé à une passe vers le côté gauche lorsque je suis près du panier, pour mettre un Dunk. Mais il faut qu'on trouve une passe assez flexible pour que je puisse l'attraper sans me retourner trop pour pouvoir avoir toujours le visage en face du panier et ainsi ne pas perdre de vue mon objectif premier et un possible adversaire. Il faut donc que toi tu te faufiles comme tu peux, et fais atterrir la balle, pile entre mes doigts et hop ! Dunk ! Je marque ! Je gagne. Kagami avait l'air le plus heureux au monde en énonçant sa tactique casse-gueule, et un brin tiré par les cheveux.

Mais ce qui énervait le plus Kuroko était le « Je gagne » de Kagami. Dès les débuts, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour être ombre et lumière, un seul tout pour battra la génération des miracles. Alors pourquoi ce « Je », ils étaient deux !

-N'est-ce pas plutôt « On gagne » Kagami-kun ?  
>-Hein ? Ah oui oui, bien sur Kuroko t'inquiète pas<br>-J'ai l'impression qu'en ce moment, tu as tendance à oublier notre promesse, fit Kuroko le visage neutre. J'ai promis d'être ton ombre, tu te rappelles ? J'ai promis qu'a deux nous surmonterons Aomine-kun et les autres...  
>-Mais je ne l'ai pas oublié ! C'était une erreur de ma part de dire ça, ça m'a échappé !<br>- Tu es sure de ça ? Kuroko regarda Kagami avec un regard sérieux  
>-Mais bien sûr ! Allez, arrêtons cette discussion qui ne mène nulle part, retournons en cours, la cloche va sonner. Éclipsa Kagami, mais tout dans sa posture révélait son malaise.<p>

Kuroko laissa tomber pour le moment, mais au fond de lui , une brèche venait de s'ouvrir. Kagami avait dit « Je », il ne l'avait pas inclus, et malgré ses basses protestations, Kuroko le connaissait mieux que personne, il était son ombre, les épaules basses et contractées de Kagami révélaient un sentiment de honte. La honte de s'être fait prendre au piège.

Pour Tetsu, une journée ne fut jamais aussi longue, surtout lorsque après les cours, Riko décida que pour l'entrainement d'aujourd'hui ils allaient jouer au street basket dans un terrain public un peu plus loin du lycée. Soit disant pour prendre l'adversaire par surprise avec des nouvelles figures.

L'équipe se retrouva donc a disputer un match les uns contre les autres. Riko avait laissé Kuroko et Taiga dans la même équipe pour évaluer leur jeu ensemble et leur permettre d'inventer de nouvelles tactiques sous la demande de Taiga.

Le match commença, le duo Kagami/Kuroko était toujours aussi efficace même contre leur propre équipe, aidé par le capitaine de l'équipe Hyuga Junpei, ceux-ci marquaient panier sur panier, dévastant l'équipe adverse. Izuki et Mitobe, jouant en adversaires, marquaient tant bien que mal quelque points, mais l'agilité de Kagami et les passes de Kuroko, leur faisaient défaut. Pourtant Mitobe réussi enfin à attraper la balle in-extremis, et se prépara à marquer sur le terrain de street basket, quand Kagami fonça sur lui pour récupérer la balle, ce que Kagami n'avait pas vu, c'était Kuroko à sa gauche qui se pris le coude de Kagami dans le nez, l'envoyant à terre. Kagami mis quelques secondes avant de comprendre sur « quoi » il avait tapé.

« -Oy ! Kuroko tu vas bien ? S'écria Kagami, délaissant son adversaire.  
>Toute l'équipe se précipita vers le blessé<br>-Oui, ça va, ce n'est rien, déclara d'une voix morne Kuroko se tenant encore le nez, à cause de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti.  
>-Je suis vraiment désolée Kuroko, tu peux te relever ? Demanda le rouge<br>-Je pense... Elle essaya de se relever, mais retomba sur ses fesses directement, Aida s'affola :  
>-Kuroko ! Tu as mal, laisses moi voir, tu as une cheville qui te fait souffrir ? Tu aurais pu faire plus attention, idiot de Kagami. Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, si tu es blessé pour le match ?<br>Kuroko cacha son regard noir, en baissant la tête. Encore ce sujet sur le tapis, ils allaient pas bientôt arreter à penser à lui seulement en joueur et pas en ami ?  
>-Non je n'ai pas mal à la cheville, juste au nez...<br>-Oh mais tu saignes, s'écrias la jeune fille  
>-Ah bon ? Pourtant je ne vois rien, dit-elle dubitative en regardant ses mains<br>-Pas du nez ! Du genou !  
>-Que ?... Kuroko regarda son genou dénudé, et eu un sursaut à la vue du sang qui coulait de la plaie, la douleur de son nez avait supprimer celle de son genou, qui avait l'air pourtant beaucoup plus grave.<br>-Qui fait donc un boucan pareil ? S'exclama une nouvelle voix

Au loin, un jeune homme aux cheveux verts apparaissait avec dans sa main une peluche en forme de mouette.

-Midorima-kun ! S'exclama Tetsu

-Que fais-tu là ? Se dressa Kagami , cachant Tetsu de la vue du joueur de Shutoku  
>-Je me promenais quand j'ai entendu une greluche crier, je comprends maintenant qu'il s'agit de votre coach... Puis il se reprit et dit , Pousse toi Kagami , laisse-moi voir Kuroko.<br>-Et qu'est-ce que ça t'apporterait ? J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi.  
>-Ce que ça m'apporterait ? Je tiens juste à te faire remarquer que Tet'... Kuroko saigne et il faudrait que quelqu'un se réveille pour le soigner. Dit-il froidement.<p>

L'équipe de Seirin se réveilla quelque peu, suite aux paroles de Midorima, mais celui-ci ne leur laissa pas le temps d'agir qu'il s'abaissa au niveau de Kuroko, toujours assis par terre en tenant son nez et regardant Midorima avec gène. Celui-ci, prit la jambe droite de la jeune fille délicatement pour voir la plaie, sans la regarder directement dans les yeux. Il sortit d'une de ses poches, des bandages propres qu'il avait toujours sur lui mais aussi un kit de premier secours, contenant, pansements, désinfectant et cotons. Pour toute explication, le vert lui dit.  
>-C'était dans mon horoscope de ce matin, que des ennuis allait m'arriver, pour cela j'ai prévu tout un attirail. Je ne m'étais pas trompé finalement.<p>

Tout en parlant, il désinfecta la plaie de Tetsu le plus délicatement possible, avant d'enrouler son genou d'un de ses bandages. Suite à cela, il leva la tête, pour regarder pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, directement les yeux de Tetsu. Celle-ci pour sa part, s'estimait heureuse d'être dos à tous ses coéquipiers, qui eux était encore sous le choc des gestes de Midorima. La jeune fille avait les joues colorées d'un très joli rouge, montrant sa profonde gêne. _Ce n'est que Shintaro, ne rougit pas, c'est juste Shintaro, idiote... _ne cessait de se répéter mentalement la jeune fille.

Pourtant celui-ci devant la gène visible de la jeune femme, ne fit qu'un sourire en coin dévoilant une petite fossette montrant son amusement. Qu'il était drôle pour lui d'embarasser Tetsu, surtout depuis leurs années collèges où toute l'équipe s'était passé le mot pour gêner le plus possible leur adorable coéquipière. Sans que Tetsu ne s'y attende, il mit ses mains sur les joues de celle-ci, faisait équarquiller les yeux de la jeune fille qui ne comprenait décidément rien, elle était habitué à ce comportement de la part de Shintaro, il l'avait toujours protégé de loi, préférant la surveiller discretement plutôt que d'agir comme Daiki et d'être toujours collé à elle. Mais là elle ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi , il avait mis ses mains sur ses joues, comme si il allait l'embrasser... Nouvelles rougeurs qui apparurent, faisant levé un sourcil a Midorima.

-Si tu voudrais bien pousser ta main, Kuroko.

Misère, elle avait oublié ça. Son nez qui lui faisait un mal de chien pourtant, mais l'apparition de Midorima avait chassé la douleur. Comme prise sur le fait, elle retira sa main à la vitesse de la lumière laissant ainsi tout le loisir à Midorima d'observer son nez...

-Il n'est pas cassé  
>-<em>Ah oui ? Tu crois ? Pourtant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasée par un bus, alors si tu pouvais m'expliquer, <em>pensa très fort la jeune fille. Midorima du voir son étonnement car il continua  
>-C'est juste le contre coup du choc, rien de grave, un peu de glace et tout ira mieux demain.<br>-_Ah parce qu'en plus, il lit dans mes pensées ? Trop fort Shintaro._ Pour toute réponse orale, Tetsu dans son rôle d'homme viril lui répondit un « Ok » neutre, mais la jeune fille lui adressa un merveilleux sourire, montrant ses dents parfaitement alignées, profitant que les joueurs de Seirin étaient derrière elle.

Pour toute réponse à ce sourire, Midorima se releva, tout en passant discrètement sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille en une douce caresse, avant de partir sans rien dire d'autre. Emmergeant de la stupeur général avant les autres, encore trop choqué par l'action de ce qu'ils considéraient comme un ennemi, Tetsu trouva à côté d'elle, la peluche en forme de mouette que Midorima avait gardé comme talisman du jour. Il était impensable qu'il l'ai oublié là, sans s'en rendre compte. Et Tetsu connaissait assez bien les manières de son ancien coéquipier pour compre que l'oubli était en fait un présent de... Compensation de son nez cassé. Que voulez-vous, Midorima avait vraiment du mal à faire passer ses émotions.

Alors que les autres joueurs se regardaient l'air de dire, «_ Mais c'est quoi ce bins ?_ » « _Comment ça, il soigne un ennemi ?_ » ou encore « _Gnéé ?_ » Pour certains, Kuroko se releva enfin. Car le goudron c'est pas très confortable et après avoir mis sa peluche sous son bras , son sac sur l'épaule, il partit, tandis que l'équipe se remettait à converser de choses et d'autres, tout en gardant cet épisode bizarre dans un coin de leur tête. Personne ne vit Kuroko partir encore une fois.

Sur le chemin du retour pour rentrer chez elle, Kuroko était bien pensive._ Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de rougir comme ça avec Shintaro ? Alala, j'ai vraiment besoin de me retrouver sous ma vraie identité si le moindre mec me fait rougir. Bon ok, shintaro est mignon, mais c'est un grand frère ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était... Ah non, pas encore, merde. J'métais promis de plus penser à lui !_

* * *

><p>Alors, vos avis pour la suite de l'aventure. J'ai plein d'idées bien sur, pour quelques précisions il n'y aura pas de couples gays ou quoi que ce soit en dehors du couple Tetsu... Vous avez juste à regarder les persos principaux pour savoir. Le reste de la GoM sera au pieds de Tetsu jusqu'a la fin. Pas de fin triste ne vous inquiétez pas.

Merci de votre lecture!


	3. Indécisions et attraction

_**Chapitre 3** _

_« [… ]-Ce que j'aime le plus dans le basket ? Ah, je ne serais le dire…. Un mélange de tout sans doute ? Le souffle court au moment décisif, les échanges de regards avec mes coéquipiers, toute une foule haletante qui nous surplombe pendant un match. L'adrénaline aussi… Et cette petite étincelle qui fait de chaque match un trésor. Bon, après ce n'est que mon avis…[…] »_

_Extrait d'une interview d'un joueur de la NBA_

Enfiler une brassière. Mettre une chemise. Nouer une cravate. Passer une ceinture sur un pantalon d'uniforme pour homme. Prendre son sac. Partir à l'école. Une routine et des mouvements bien ancrés dans sa vie. Une routine dans sa vie de lycéenne, mais aussi familiale. La demeure familiale n'était habitée que par les apparitions de Kuroko. Ses parents devaient être en Chine ou en Corée en ce moment.

Allongée sur son lit, repensant à la journée d'hier, Kuroko se mit à rougir en repensant à la scène avec Shintaro. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi agissait-il aussi… Ils étaient censés se quitter en mauvais terme, et en voyant l'attitude de Shintaro, elle ne comprenait plus rien… Comme si il ne lui en voulait pas…

Agacée par sa conscience, et toutes ses pensées qui lui donnaient mal au crane dès le matin, elle plaça son oreiller sur sa tête dans l'espoir de s'étouffer avec et d'être ENFIN tranquille.

« -Bonne nouvelle ! S'écria Aida Riko à la fin de leurs entraînement

-Pas moyen d'être aussi bruyante qu'elle, marmonna l'as de l'équipe en s'essuyant le visage avec sa serviette de sport.

L'entraînement avait été éprouvant, laissant tous les joueurs de Teiko le souffle court. Tetsuya était d'ailleurs en train de récupérer sur le banc et regardait la conversation qui se créait.

-Demain on se retrouve à 9h, commença la coach

-Heeeeeeein ? Mais pourquoi s'écria un des joueurs.

-J'ai eu des entrées gratuites pour le nouveau parc d'attraction, et ils ont crées de bonnes simulations de basket à ce qu'il parait. Ce sera l'occasion pour vous de pouvoir vous entraînez et sans vous plaindre pour une fois !

-Mais c'est trop bien ! Merci Riko-chaaaaaan

Les membres de l'équipe commençaient à sautiller sur place imaginant la journée qui les attendait. Taïga avait également le sourire aux lèvres, ayant hâte apparemment de tester ces nouveaux simulateurs de basket… Il prendrait un malin plaisir à viser le _High Score_.

Pour Tetsu, c'était une autre paire de manche. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix mais aller dans un parc d'attraction avec ses faux-amis ne la réjouissait pas. Fini les illusions. Elle essayait de regarder la réalité en face. Tant qu'elle resterait muette, rien n'avancerait dans sa vie. Il fallait qu'elle avance, mais en ce moment c'était plus facile à dire qu'a faire. Une fois la bête lâchée qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas changer de lycée, merci à ses parents, elle ne voulait pas arrêter le basket non plus. Et elle avait espérer avant tout pouvoir se refaire des amis, comme à l'époque du collège où elle était entourée par la Generation des Miracles en entier. Ses alternatives étaient quasi nulles. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Être seule ou mal accompagnée ? La question ne se posait pas finalement. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'organise, et la tâche allait être bien difficile si elle devait prendre en compte tous les facteurs qui bloquaient sa délivrance. Et plus important, la haine de ses coéquipiers qui allait se déchaîner sur elle quand ils sauront qu'elle les abandonnait en plein tournoi. C'est dans ses moments là que les bras d'Aomine lui manquaient…

* * *

><p><em>« -Comment ose-tu ? S'écria une femme d'une voix amère.<em>

_-Peux-tu comprendre à quel point tu nous déçois Tetsuya ? Continua une voix d'homme_

_- Ne m'appelez pas Tetsuya, je m'appelle Tetsu, et je suis votre FILLE et non votre héritier._

_-Tu es surtout la honte de la famille ! A quoi pensais tu en allant acheter des vêtements féminins en cachette ? Que diraient les vendeurs si ils reconnaissaient le fils des Kuroko, achetant des vêtements féminins ? Y as-tu pensé ? Peut-importe ta naissance, tu es un HOMME, et tu te comporteras comme un HOMME. Je ne veux pas te voir regarder ne serait-ce que deux secondes un vêtement ou un accessoire féminin. Tu me dégoûte ! S'emporta la mère de famille._

_-Écoute nous Testuya et c'est la dernière fois que nous te le disons. Tu es censé apporté l'honneur sur notre famille alors agis comme tel ! Oublie que tu es une fillette et comportes toi comme un homme ! Nous n'avons jamais voulu d'une fille et si les médecins ne s'étaient pas trompés tu ne serais pas né ! Pour garder l'entreprise familiale lorsque je serai vieux, il me fallait un fils !_

_-Père , je peux faire marcher l'entreprise, je vous le jure… Même en étant une femme ! Pourquoi ne me laissez vous pas une chance ?_

_-Une femme à la tête d'une entreprise ? Personne ne te respectera ! Et je ne veux pas moi-même d'une femme dans MON entreprise. Tu vivras comme nous l'entendons !_

_-NON ! Je ne veux pas ! NON !_

_-Tu as finis de geindre monstre ? S'énerva la femme, avant de prendre un des vases chinois qui se trouvaient là et de le jeter droit sur sa fille, et qui se fracassa à ses pieds lui envoyant des éclats de poterie sur elle._

_Kuroko regarda sa main, et tout ce qu'elle vu se fut du sang._

* * *

><p>La journée au parc d'attraction arriva très rapidement au plus grand regret de Tetsu. Vêtu pour l'occasion d'un bermuda beige et d'une chemise ample à manches courtes, qui était selon elle, un crime contre l'humanité et un total manque de sex-appeal, elle regarda ses coéquipiers vagabonder parmi les stands de nourritures et de jeux. A ses côtés Taïga semblait être impatient de voir cette simulation de basket.<p>

Arrivés devant celle-ci, toute l'équipe ouvrit des yeux ronds. La simulation de basket c'était ça ? Une aire de jeux réservée aux enfants d ans avec des ballons en mousse et des dossards numérotés avec des têtes d'animaux tout mignon.

Voyant le problème, Riko, rouge de honte déclara que chacun pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait de sa journée, n'ayant aucun moyen d'entraîner ses troupes. Chacun se sépara en petit groupe afin de découvrir le parc d'attraction. Par ailleurs, la brune tira sur l'oreille de Kagami pour que celui la suive afin de parler des prochains matchs de basket. Kuroko se retrouva, une nouvelle fois seule mais cette fois ci à son plus grand plaisir. Toujours devant, l'aire de jeu des enfants, elle regardait ceux-ci s'entrainer à envoyer la balle dans des paniers pour enfants bien que toujours hauts pour eux. Et pour elle aussi. Elle ne pourrait toucher que le panier du bout des doigts si elle tendait la main. Cette remarque la fit sourire doucement. Sa taille avait toujours était un sujet de plaisanterie pour ses camarades de Seiko, la prenant pour un garçon. Cela avait aussi été le cas parmi les Miracles. Mais dans un univers encore plus bon enfant, ses coéquipiers sachant que sa faiblesse faisait aussi sa force.

Secouant sa tête pour chasser les souvenirs de son ancienne vie, elle décida de rentrer sur le terrain en compagnie des enfants tout en enlevant complètement sa misdirection , qu'elle pouvait aisément contrôler , bien que son caractère féminin en ressortait encore plus, n'ayant plus de barrière de protection entre elle et les autres. Mais en compagnie d'enfants, elle pouvait bien laisser tomber son masque.

Les enfants voyant entré un nouveau joueur, beaucoup plus grand qu'eux, furent tout d'abord impressionnés avant de l'accueillir avec des grands sourires et dents de laits manquantes. « Le Grand » répondit à ces sourires et prit un ballon de mousse orange avant de l'envoyer dans le panier. Et de marquer. Cela suffit aux enfants pour ouvrir grands leurs yeux et leurs bouches devant cette prouesse si exceptionnelle à leurs yeux. Laissant Tetsu un peu gênée de réussir seulement à marquer sur des paniers pour enfants.

Ce qui devait être une petite partie avec les enfants devint un entraînement ludique et pédagogique pour eux. Tetsu, avec sa fibre toute féminine expliquait pas à pas, les règles de ce jeu qu'elle aimait tant. Ce jeu qui allégeait un peu le poids sur ses épaules. Elle souriait, innocente, heureuse simplement de partager sa passion avec une petite troupe de bambins bien motivée à l'impressionner. Malgré les nuages qui annonçaient une pluie torrentielle imminente.

« Comme ça Nii-chan ? Demanda l'un deux, un petit garçon brin avec des yeux noisette

-Oui ! C'est ça ! Ne bouge plus et tu vas réussir à marquer

Le petit fit comme demander et marqua. Voyant sa réussite il se précipita dans les bras de celle qu'il considérait comme un grand frère.

-T'as vu ? J'ai réussi !

-Oui je suis fière de toi, Kiba , c'est très bien. Maintenant va rejoindre Kaori, et aide la à faire des passes.

-Mais c'est une fille ! Pourquoi elle joue d'ailleurs ? Et puis les passes c'est pas ce que je préfère, moi je veux marquer comme maintenant !

Tetsu souri à ces propos enfantin

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que Kaori est une fille qu'elle est plus nulle qu'un garçon, chacun à ces propres forces et ses propres faiblesses. Si tu es fort pour marquer, elle, elle peut t'aider à le faire, grâce à ces passes. Tous les joueurs ne peuvent pas marquer, tu sais. C'est pour ça que lorsque l'on marque, on fait gagner _l'équipe_ et non soi-même. Chaque joueur a un talent qui lui est propre, et réunis ensembles c'est comme ça que l'équipe gagne. Ensemble, toujours, et jusqu'à la fin... »

Tetsu était plongée dans ses pensées suite à ses propos. Ce mantra qui l'avait toujours suivi, l'esprit d 'équipe, ce qui avait manqué aux Miracles, tous enhardis par le sentiment d'être LE plus fort, de ne pas avoir à dépendre des autres. C'était pour ça qu'elle était partie, pour leur montrer, qu'avec un maillon de la chaîne manquant, même si ce n'était qu'elle, jamais ils ne fonctionneraient aussi bien. Et sa décision avait eu du bon, malgré le déchirement qu'elle avait ressenti en abandonnant son équipe, ses amis. Suite à ses actes, la génération des miracles c'était séparée. Une cruelle descente de leur piédestal pour des joueurs surs de leurs compétences. Mais ils avaient compris à ce moment là, une partie de ce qu'avait voulu leur apprendre Tetsu. Seul, ils étaient forts, mais ils n'étaient rien, des fourmis dans un monde où il existait plus fort que soi. Ainsi, ils avaient chacun été dans un lycée différent, pour panser leurs blessures et d'essayer de jouer en équipe ou du moins d'être dans une équipe à leur image, faite pour eux. Mais ça n'avait pas marché totalement, Tetsu s'en rendait compte à présent, les capacités des autres joueurs n'étaient pas au même niveau que celui de la génération des miracles, entraînant dans le cœur de ses amis de la lassitude envers le basket, qui ne leur donnait pas de défi à relever, et aussi envers leur propre équipe qui ne les laissait pas s'épanouir complètement. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le comportement d'Aomine avec son équipe... Jamais d'entraînement, jamais présent, et aucune motivation.

Après avoir fait ses adieux à ces petits joueurs de basket, bien difficiles d'ailleurs, les gamins s'étant épris de ce basketteur si calme et mature qu'était Tetsuya mais ayant toujours de l'attention pour eux, Tetsu reprit sa promenade du parc d'attraction pour profiter de la fin de journée avant de rentrer dans le silence pesant de la maison familiale. Sur son chemin, la pluie commençait à marquer son territoire, se frayant un chemin dans ses cheveux et ses vêtements masculins. Pour ne pas finir avec rhume elle alla s'abriter dans l'échoppe d'un vendeur de glaces et de sucreries en tout genre pour les enfants. L'endroit était bondé, les personnes ayant tous voulus s'abriter en attendant que la pluie ne cesse. Elle s'efforça grâce à la misdirection de s'avancer près du comptoir pour commander un milkshake à la vanille, son St Graal qu'importe le temps. Mais même grâce à son talent l'avancée était dure, et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de personnes qui l'avaient bousculer eux aussi voulant acheter de quoi manger. Pourtant, la foule commença à se dissiper très rapidement, et elle se retrouva face au vendeur sans savoir comment, vendeur qui ne l'a regardais pas directement et semblait regardait derrière elle, avec des yeux ronds.

Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, elle tourna sa tête pour apercevoir ce qui avait bien pu arriver pour que la foule s'en aille. Tout ce qu'elle vu fut un torse bien bâti avant de sentir une main gigantesque se poser sur sa tête.

« -Un milkshake au chocolat, un à la fraise, 6 sachets de bonbons, et ces trois barres chocolatés qui sont ici, demanda la voix au vendeur, Oh ! Et rajouter un milkshake à la vanille.

Murasakibara dans toute sa splendeur. Le gourmand de son ancienne équipe mais aussi son grand et petit frère à la fois. En le voyant, Tetsu lui fit un grand sourire, comprenant maintenant la peur de la foule en voyant un géant, musclé, et à l'air pas commode aux premiers abords.

-Tetsu-chin, s'exclama le violet, en empoignant Tetsu par le bras et en se frayant un chemin vers une table qui se vida quand ils aperçurent le plus grand. Il posa tous ses achats devant lui et déposa le milkshake vanille devant Kuroko qui se contenta de l'observer avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

-Que fais tu ici Tetsu ? Demanda t'il, sa voix prenant un accent plus masculin, comme lorsqu'il était dans son rôle de grand frère.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question. Commença t'elle malicieusement. J'étais avec mon équipe, puis nous nous sommes séparés et j'ai jouer au basket avec des enfants avant de m'enfuir de la pluie en venant ici. Et toi ? Elle n'allait pas s'attarder sur des détails comme Riko s'étant trompé pour l'entraînement ou l'abandon de Kagami, encore une fois.

-Je suis venu aussi avec certains membres de mon équipe et j'avais faim donc ils m'ont laissé seul pendant qu'eux continuaient les manèges à sensation.

Les personnes qui s'étaient poussé par peur en voyant le géant continuaient à les fixer dans la plus grande impolitesse. Qu'est-ce que faisait un jeune homme aussi fragile, discutant gaiement avec un tas de muscles aux cheveux violets ? N'était-il pas terrifié ? Il fallait croire que non lorsque celui au cheveux bleu tandis son milkshake au monstre en face de lui. Et que celui bu à même la paille ce qui lui était présenté. Avant de partager lui même ses achats, en donnant la becquée au jeune homme frêle. Dans la tête des gens, c'était une scène assez déroutante, comme si un lion préférait faire un câlin à une biche plutôt que de la dévorer.

Sortant, de l'échoppe après ces moments de bonne humeur, la pluie avait continuer de pleuvoir encore plus fort, rendant les vêtements des deux amis, une nouvelle fois mouillés. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie lorsque Murasakibara remarqua les tremblements de Tetsu, dans son uniforme d'été. Sans plus de cérémonies, et sans un mot, il lui mit sa propre veste sur les épaules, veste qui arrivait sous les genoux de Tetsu et continua sa route les mains dans les poches. Tetsu qui s'était arrêtée en sentant de la chaleur revenir autour d'elle, sourie, simplement heureuse de retrouver ce qu'elle avait connu, l'affection débordante de Murasakibara pour elle et sa protection constante. Son sourire n'arrivait pas à quitter son visage tandis qu'elle trottinait pour rattraper son ami, avant de lui donner un petit coup d'épaule en passant, signifiant des choses tels que « Idiot » , « Merci » , « Tu vas avoir froid » et « Faudra pas te plaindre. » Langage que Atsuchi avait l'air de comprendre parfaitement.

Leur bulle se retrouva soudainement éclatée lorsqu'ils croiserent l'équipe de Kuroko, se dirigeant aussi vers la sortie, Aida Riko en tête. Certains s'arrêtèrent pour regarder l'étrange tableau qu'était Tetsu et Atsuchi, l'un avec une chemise blanche moulant son corps d'Apollon à cause de la pluie avec une sucette dans la bouche et l'autre emmitouflé dans une veste à l'effigie du lycée du-dit Apollon.

« -Oooy ! Vous avez retrouvé Kuroko ? Cria la voix de Kagami encore bloqué dans l'attroupement de gens.

-Il est ici Kagami, plus besoin de chercher ! Cria Riko à son tour.

Kagami débarqua à ce moment même, avant d'apercevoir lui aussi l'étrange couple en face de lui. Se ressaisissant, il fronça les sourcils

-Que fais tu avec lui Tetsuya ? Grogna Taiga

-J'ai passé ma journée avec. Répondit de son air impassible Tetsu, enfonçant un peu plus Kagami.

-Et pourquoi as-tu voulu passer ta journée avec lui ,plutôt qu'avec nous ? _Avec moi_, glissa une petite voix dans sa tête.

-Tu n'étais pas là, tout simplement. Trancha Tetsu et commençant à perdre son calme.

Cela ne fit que redoubler la rage qu'essayait de retenir Kagami, la jalousie s'insinuant en lui. Kuroko était à lui putain ! Pas a eux ! Il ne le laisserait jamais retourner avec son ancienne équipe.

-Mais tu es mon ombre ! Lâcha t'il finalement, incapable de se contrôler, montrant la rage qui l'animait.

Un rire moqueur se fit entendre.

-Ton ombre? J'aimerais bien savoir où est ta lumière dans ce cas. Personne n'est plus apte à être la lumière de _Tetsu_ , qu'Aomine, donc ne me fait pas rire ! Railla Murasakibara

Kuroko se contenta d'agripper le poignet de celui-ci lui intimant de se calmer. L'heure n'était pas encore venue pour elle de se disputer avec son équipe. Et Kagami s'était inquiété pour elle, il l'avait cherché ! Elle avait encore un espoir finalement. Et ce simple geste, malgré la possessivité qu'il faisait preuve envers elle et qu'elle ne supportait pas, réchauffait un peu son cœur meurtri.

Atsuchi dut comprendre sa demande car il arrêta. Et lorsqu'il la regarda, tous ses sentiments étaient lisibles dans ses yeux et seulement pour elle. _Protection, Colère, Amour, Inquiétude. _Alors elle lui répondit, avec ses yeux, dans ce dialogue seulement compris par eux seuls. Elle lui répondit de ne pas s'inquiéter, et d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui. C'est ce qu'il fit, lorsqu'elle lui tendit calmement et avec un maigre sourire, qui peinait à rester sincère, sa veste d'uniforme. Atsuchi se retenait de tout envoyer bouler et de prendre Tetsu dans ses bras et de l'enlever à eux. Qui l'a rendait si malheureuse. Et pourtant elle s'accrochait à rester avec eux, et il ne comprenait pas. Pourtant jusqu'à la fin il accepterait les ordres de sa princesse, et remit sa veste calmement , ne la lâchant pas des yeux, attendant la moindre hésitation dans ceux-ci pour la kidnapper. Mais Tetsu ne fléchit pas. Avant de partir, il lui présenta sa propre sucette entamée, qu'il lui mit de force dans la bouche, faisant rougir la jeune fille, avant de partir sans un mot de plus.

La jeune fille, bien que très gênée que ses coéquipiers aient pu assister à ça, baissa simplement la tête en suivant le mouvement de Riko, qui commençait à partir du parc, cachée en partie derrière Kagami, celui-ci ne l'a quittant pas des yeux, des yeux fiers, protecteurs et possessifs.

* * *

><p><em>Message de: Kise<em>

_A:Kuroko_

_"Demain, resto en amoureux 20h, j'ai hâte de voir Tetsu!  
><em>_D'ailleurs RDV 10h devant chez toi. J'ai tout prévu  
>Xxx"<em>

Comment ça un rendez-vous ? Et pourquoi dès le matin ? Connaissant Kise ça ne servait a rien de demander de plus amples informations à l'heure actuelle. Elle bataillerait demain matin avec lui. _"Hâte de voir Tetsu"_... hâte de la voir, EN FILLE ?

* * *

><p>Voilà, de retour avec le chapitre trois! Désolée pour l'attente! L'intrigue arrive peu a peu mais je suis pressée de savoir ce que vous en pensez! N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions !<br>Qu'imaginez vous pour le chapitre 4 ? Un de mes préférés je pense même si la trame du 5 est pas mal non plus... Vous verrez.


End file.
